It is essential for pilots to have accurate data relating to atmospheric values, for example, winds, at the current location and on the intended route of the aircraft. Such data is important for the safety of the aircraft, optimization of flight economy, as well as for ensuring the required time of arrival is satisfied.
Aircraft typically have sensors on-board that provide data relating to many atmospheric data, including wind, temperature, humidity, and atmospheric pressure. Additionally, atmospheric data on the intended route may be provided from ground based systems and other aircraft. However, this data collected on-board and from other sources lacks accuracy in that the weather changes as the aircraft progresses along its route.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method, system, and computer program for improving the reliability of an onboard aircraft weather prediction algorithm. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.